Kapitelliste
Hier sind alle Kapitel des Manga Pandora Hearts aufgelistet: (neben den englischen Kapitelnamen stehen auch die deutschen Namen, die im Manga benutzt werden.) Band 1 *Retrace I : Innocent Calm (Unschuldiger Friede) *Retrace II : Tempest of Conviction (Sturm der Verdammnis) *Retrace III : Prisoner&Alichino (Verirrtes Kind und schwarzer Hase) *Retrace IV : Rendezvous (Im Schatten der Morgensonne) Band 2 *Retrace V : Clockwise Doom (Albtraum im Uhrzeigersinn) *Retrace VI : Where am I? (Standortdiskrepanz) *Retrace VII : Reunion (Wiedersehen) *Retrace VIII : Whisperer (Ruf aus der Tiefe) *''Kapitel 8.5 : Omake : Maid-ora Hearts'' *Retrace IX : Question (Frage eines Eremiten) Band 3 *Retrace X : Malediction (Der Fluch) *Retrace XI : Grim (Übereinanderliegende Schatten) *Retrace XII : Where am I? (Verschütteter Klang) *Retrace XIII : A Lost Raven (Gestürzter Rabe) Band 4 *Retrace XIV : Lop Ear (Schlappohr-Hase) *Retrace XV : Welcome to Labyrinth (Das Spiegelland) *Retrace XVI : Keeper of the secret (Bewohner einer verzerrten Erinnerung) *Retrace XVII : Odds and Ends (Überbleibsel des Smaragds) *Retrace XVIII : Hollow eye socket (Der Dämon mit dem roten Auge) Band 5 *Retrace XIX : Detestably (Welt in Rot) *Retrace XX : Who killed poor Alice? (Der Ausdruck "für jemanden") *Retrace XXI : Discord (Gesprungener Ton) *Retrace XXII : His name is... (Der Held und der Junge) Band 6 *Retrace XXIII : Conflict (Spielerei eines Dummkopfs) *Retrace XXIV : Hello my sister! (Altvertraute Melodie) *Retrace XXV : Eliot&Leo (Über den Tod eines Dieners) *Retrace XXVI : The pool of Tears (See aus Tränen) Band 7 *Retrace XXVII : Get out of the pool (Der eine Schritt) *Retrace XXVIII : Modulation (Der sich wandelnde Ton) *Retrace XXIX : Rufus Barma (Der Sonderling der Oper) *Retrace XXX : Snow White Chaos (Reinweißes Schwarz) Band 8 *Retrace XXXI : Countervalue of loss (Der Gegenwert des Verlusts) *Retrace XXXII : Snow dome (Das Purpur der Sünde) *Retrace XXXIII : Echo of Noise (Von Blau umschlossener Gedanke) *Pandora Hearts - One Shot Band 9 *Retrace XXXIV : Noise of Echo (Der Bann der Seidenfäden) *Retrace XXXV : Madness of lost memory (Schwankender Boden) *Retrace XXXVI : Sablier (Stadt auf Sand) *Retrace XXXVII : Glen Baskerville (Am Ende der Melodie) Band 10 *Retrace XXXVIII : Scapegoat (Klammernde Arme) *Retrace XXXIX : Gate of Blackness (Verlockende Finsternis) *Retrace XL : Blindness (Lautloser Schmerz) *Retrace XLI : Where am I? (Sandsturm Leiser Wind) Band 11 *Retrace XLII : Stray (Negativaddition) *Retrace XLIII : Crown of Clown (Unsichtbare Ketten) *Retrace XLIV : Dusty sky (Hinter den dunklen Wolken) *''Kapitel 44.5 : Omake : Gil in Wonderland'' *Retrace XLV : Queen of Hurts (Der Kopfjäger) Band 12 *Retrace XLVI : Persona (Die goldene Maske) *Retrace XLVII : Unbirthday (Ungeboren) *Retrace XLVIII : Isla Yura (Die Schlange) *Retrace XLIX : Night in gale (Worauf der Mond scheint) Band 13 *Retrace L : Reverse Corte (Die stumme Tastatur) *Retrace LI : Lily&Reim (Nichtsnutzige Memoires) *Retrace LII : Bloody Rites (Verzerrte Schritte) *Retrace LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall (Humpty Dumpty) Band 14 *Retrace LIV : Blank Smile (Falsche Tragödie) *Retrace LV : Back to Back (Linksseitige Finsternis) *Retrace LVI : Rabbit eyes (Das Rot der Zerstörung) *Retrace LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a great fall (Erinnerung an das Eingesperrtsein) Band 15 *Retrace LVIII : Puddle of blood (Untergehender Name) *Retrace LIX : Couldn't put Humpty together again (Eliot Nightray) *Retrace LX : Egg Shell (Verlust) *Retrace LXI : Demios (Die gewünschte Welt) Band 16 *Retrace LXII : Repose (Regenpause) *Retrace LXIII : Purpose (Anvertraut) *Retrace LXIV : Tarantelle (Schwarze Flügel) *Retrace LXV : Collapse (Szenenwechsel im Dunkeln) Band 17 *Retrace LXVI : Jack (An einem verschneiten Tag) *Retrace LXVII : Lacie (In Rot gehüllte Person) *Retrace LXVIII : Glen (Der, der sie hinabstößt) *Retrace LXIX : Alice (Der Wille des Abyss) *Retrace LXX : Oz (Die Wahrheit) Band 18 *Retrace LXXI : Black Rabbit *Retrace LXXII : Bloody Rabbit *Retrace LXXIII : A note *Retrace LXXIV : Broken Rabbit Band 19 *Retrace LXXV : Alone *Retrace LXXVI : Alice&Oz *Retrace LXXVII : Vacant *Retrace LXXVIII : Decision Band 20 *Retrace LXXIX : Falling *Retrace LXXX : Oscar Vessalius *''Extra Kapitel 80.5 : It makes all kinds'' *Retrace LXXXI : Children *Retrace LXXXII : Wish Band 21 *Retrace LXXXIII : After the Rain *Retrace LXXXIV : Trickster *Retrace LXXXV : Reverberate *''Extra Kapitel 85.5 : Together'' *Retrace LXXXVI : Wager *Retrace LXXXVII : Starting Point Band 22 *Retrace LXXXVIII : Answer *Retrace LXXXIX : Staccato Drop *Retrace XC : Clocktower Omake In Band 1: *-- In Band 2: *Ändern wir doch mal die Texte! In Band 3: *Ändern wir doch mal die Texte! »Wäre es nicht gerade diese Szene gewesen, hätte Gil meiner Meinung nach etwas anderes gesagt.« In Band 4: *Was, wenn in dieser Szene Oscar Break gewesen wäre...?! *»Brüderchen... Darüber muss ich mir einfach Gedanken machen!« In Band 5: *Der Hutmacher und der junge Gilbert vor zehn Jahren - Teil 1 *Der Hutmacher und der junge Gilbert vor zehn Jahren - Teil 2 *Der Hutmacher und der junge Gilbert vor zehn Jahren - Teil 3 In Band 6: *Manchmal lese ich »Magier«, wo Kasper geschrieben steht... In Band 7: *»Fantastische Schuluniform« *»Otaku - Konferenz« In Band 8: *»Gib alles, kleiner Reim!« 1 *»Gib alles, kleiner Reim!« 2 *Pandora Hearts - One Shot In Band 9: *Zehn Jahre mit dem Hutmacher und Gilbert, Teil 1 *Zehn Jahre mit dem Hutmacher und Gilbert, Teil 2 *»Aah... geliebte Igel Oma.« In Band 10: *Herrn Gilberts Tagebuch von der Überwachung Black Rabbits *»Eine andere Perspektive...« In Band 11: *Klein Elly und der Hutmacher *Bestimmt hat er als kleiner Junge Edwin gespielt... *Der Hase und der Rabe danach. In Band 12: *»Ich verstehe es nicht... Ich verstehe es nicht, Bruder...« In Band 13: *Das letzte Mittel In Band 14: *Was bevorzugst du? *Miau Miau Miooo *Der Piepmatz-Chefmuffin In Band 15: *Lord Yuras Bedauern? *Bonusmanga: »Selbstdiziplin« *Warum nennt Eliot nur Oz "Knirps"? In Band 16: * Jedem sein Reveille * Glen's missing Eyelashes (bisher nur auf Englisch) In Band 17: * Bonusmanga: »Brüder« * Fight for Real!! - Pandora Fighters II (bisher nur auf Englisch) In Band 18: * Bonus: Miss Alice's obsession * Master Glen's magnificent day In Band 19: *Bonus: "I'm sorry" *Bonus: "Oswald snaps" *Bonus: "He can do good work" *Pandora Café In Band 20: *It Makes All Kinds In Band 21: *Together Navigation Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Omakes Kategorie:Band Kategorie:Band 1 Kategorie:Band 2 Kategorie:Band 3 Kategorie:Band 4 Kategorie:Band 5 Kategorie:Band 6 Kategorie:Band 7 Kategorie:Band 8 Kategorie:Band 9 Kategorie:Band 10 Kategorie:Band 11 Kategorie:Band 12 Kategorie:Band 13 Kategorie:Band 14 Kategorie:Band 15 Kategorie:Band 16 Kategorie:Band 17 Kategorie:Band 18 Kategorie:Band 19 Kategorie:Band 20 Kategorie:Kapitelliste